Of Tattoo Things
by Yoru no Tsuyu
Summary: Dialogue oneshot fic... One day, while Yuki is working on one of his latest novels, Shuichi shows him something... Shuichiest.


**A.N:** Hi again! Okay, this is my first Gravitation fic, he he. Lately, I've had a writer block, and I can't seem to be able to write anything, not even one paragraph… So I decided I would try writing this dialogue fic… Let's see if I can overcome this damn writer block… And also I'd been wanting for a time now to write a Gravi fic… This is the chance. Let's see how it goes.

**Disclaimer**: Why do I have to do this over and over again. Okay. I don't think like I look like Murakami Maki-sama here… She's a goddess of all shounen-ai and yaoi that there is… So I'm poor. Therefore it would be useless for you to try to sue me. I'm only borrowing her characters. I'll try not to spoil them… THAT much. He he. XP

**Pairings**: Yuki x Shuichi

**Warnings**: Male on male implications. Come on, this is Gravitation! Don't like it, don't read it. Oh, and bad language as well. Oh, and totally plot-less, pointless and slightly OCC. Just for the sake of it.

**Scenario**: Yuki is working on one of the latest novels of his. While doing that, Shuichi shows up showing his beloved Yuki something rather… Shuchi-est. And by the way, it's based on the manga plot.

**

* * *

**

**Of tattoos things **

**By **Aya Honey

Nee, Yuki... 

…

…

Yuki!

… …

YUKIIII!

Brat…! Why did you do that for! Straight into my ear…

Sorry, Yuki…

…

Nee, Yuki…

…

YU—

Don't do that again!

But you weren't listening to me!

Okay, okay, alright. What is it?

It's just that… You see…

Spill it out already. I've a dead-line ahead.

Uh, okay. Do you like this?

What. Is. That.

A tattoo. Isn't it cute?

Cute.

Uh-huh.

That. Thing is cute.

Uh-huh. Why, don't you think so?

If you consider .that. thing being cute, then you're right. I don't think so.

Aww, Yuki But everybody else at NG thinks that it's cute.

And I'm not everybody els—Hey. How many people knew about this before I did?

Uhhhhh…

Shuichi…

Well… Hiro, he said it was kinda cute, Ryuichi, he really loved it, K, he almost killed me but in the end came to like it, Sakano, though I think he wasn't crying from happiness, Suguro, though I doubt he really didn't mean it with his dead-pan face like, Touma, he said I'd really out-stand now with it, Naoki, the drummer guy, Sakura, Keiji, Isamu, Nobuhiro, Maria the new American employee, she said it was "kawai"… Not THAT many people… hehe… Ouch! What was that for!

For not telling me before!

But it's just that, uh, I didn't know if you would like it or not.

But you're telling me know.

It's 'cuz Hiro told me it would be a better idea if I told you… You would found out by yourself anyway.

Wait. Since when you've been having it?

Uh, it's gonna be two weeks tomorrow.

Two. Weeks.

Yep.

But you told him first.

Emmm… He's my best friend?

Oh. So since he's your best friend, why don't you go moving on with him, too, eh?

Noo, Yuki! I didn't think it was THAT important!

Keh!

I know what's happening! You're jealous!

I'm not.

Are too!

I'm not!

Are too!

I'm not!

Are too are too are too!

Hmph!

…

…

Ne, Yuki...

What NOW?

Why're you jealous?

What th--! I told I AM NOT jealous.

Okaaaaaay… If you say so…

What's that smile for?

Nothing. I'm innocent.

Innocent my ass.

Well, I WAS innocent 'til I met you!

You were the one that fell for me in the first place.

But you were the one that… that… in my house…

You were crying like a baby then so I stopped.

But then… at your former place…

And you didn't seem to complain back then.

…

Thought so!

Yuki! You're mean!

Now I'M the mean one!

…

…

Ne, Yuki

Okay. That's it. Baka.

Ummmmmm… Yuki…

…

Ne, Yuki

WHAT.

How long 'til break? To continue what we're doing and prove me if I'm innocent or not…

Hmph. Now that I think about it, it's really time for a break now. I'll prove it to you that you're definitely NOT the innocent…

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

**A.N:** I still have the block! Oh well… -- But I had fun writing it! ;D What do you think? Good? Bad? Too OCC? Too short? Well, short is my second name, can't help it. I can't never seem to be able to do large writings, he he. Okay, whatever opinion you have, I will be immensely grateful to know it. It may help me improve. And you may get Gravi treats as well, he he… Oh, and flames will be useless, by the way, as you may know from me before. So it'll be a waste of time for me and to you for give those to me. Ja! Til the next fic! Oh, and don't forget to press that violet-grey button 'fore you leave! XP


End file.
